Race for Thomas/Decastator!
Here's how racing to Thomas and encountering Decastator goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. engines make their way once again return to the wreck of the driller train, as Evil Jimmy tries to lift a peice of metal off the top of the hole he's in. Evil Jimmy: off the metal Wow! That intense, should've gotten insurence. out of the hole Who ever is not dead, make a sound. Scorn: groans Evil Jimmy: On your feet! Scorn: so What do we do now? Evil Jimmy: We've got to tell the others that those certain have the crystal. And we must do all we can to stop them from getting that crystal to Thomas! Scorn: Oh, right. Evil Jimmy: sighs You really are an idiot. I don't know how the queen puts up with you. Now let's go! Scorn: Right away. him somewhere on a hill, the Changling train sits and waits Princess Chaos: There they are. Queen Chrysalis: Who? Princess Chaos: Scorn and Evil Jimmy, mother. Jimmy and Scorn come up Queen Chrysalis: What happend? Evil Jimmy: We've almost had them, then Dread Steam and us crashed. Discord: Oh for goodness sake! Evil Jimmy: However we did find out something. Princess Chaos: What is? Evil Jimmy: Skyla said that, they have the Crystal of the Train-Primes. Steam comes up alive and well Dread Steam: I'm okay. Evil Jimmy: Oh, also. That magical tank engine is with them. Princess Chaos: Magical engine? Discord: You mean Lady? Evil Jimmy: Yeah. Queen Chrysalis: Now with the crystal soon in our hands. They won't get it back. You go try to slow them down. Dread Steam: Right. Evil Jimmy: Right away, your highness. Jimmy and Dread Steam set off Discord: Let's get that train rolling. with our heroes Percy: Hurry! they hear something Bertie: James (from Pokemon) Hey, what's that sound? Carl: Is it a bomb?! Jimmy: No, it's a plane! we see several blue airplanes and choppers flying above Sheen: Alright, the Wonderbolts! Spitfire: headset Wonderbolts, I have visual of our beings. They're riding the rails just below, and Lady's with them. Soarin': radio Copy that! followed the group, while Cruncher transforms into his dinosaur form and starts running along side our heroes group then comes to a complete halt Percy: Alright, here's the plan: We'll head for those pillars and wait for the Wonderbolts to land. Once they land, we make a break for Thomas. Nyx: Right. Terminator: Affirmitive. Jimmy: To the pillars! set off again the Wonderbolts then reach a clearing Spitfire: Alright, prepare for landing! all land NEST arrives, and they, the Autobots, Trainbots, and Thomas' body parachute down. Cross-Hairs: Let's have some fun. Piston Spark: I'm with ya! Spitfire: the other Wonderbolts Alright, the foal is coming our way with a possible thing that can be back big blue here, we've got to do all we can to provide cover as best as we can! Optimus: Please hurry, guys. with the others Percy: We're almost there! unknown to them, Evil Jimmy is following behind on his speeder bike Evil Jimmy: his watch I've located them, they're heading for the pillars. Queen Chrysalis: his watch Got that. There and slow them down. Evil Jimmy: 10-4. Jimmy then follows even closer and then he starts firing lasers Peter Sam: Look out! laser then hit the ground around our heores sending dirt and dust into the air Carl: We're dead, now!! General Dedrich: Those damn jerks found us! lasers continue being fired at them Evil Jimmy: They won't escape me this time! firing lasers Carl: He's shooting at us! stutters BAD CLONE!!!! BAD CLONE!!!!! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Evil Jimmy: cackles No one will stop me now! firing lasers Jimmy: Hide in the dust! did so soon stop out of the dust Jimmy: groans This isn't working! We're just a big target waiting to be shot at! Sheen: So what do we, do? Percy: We have to all split up. I'll drive Evil Jimmy away from the rest of you. General Dedrich: Sounds good enough for me, Saddle tank. Percy: Let's move out! Falcon: Right. flies above and flies ahead, but then he sees something (John Connor's voice) Uh oh. flies higher Oh shoot! Not good. Not good! races back J.J.: his hawk flying down very fast Falcon! hawk lands on his buffer beam What's up? Falcon: Changlings! Rabbit: How many? Falcon: Alot! Dead ahead! Percy: Okay, we'll have to make a slight change in plan. Here's what we'll do, we split up in three groups and try to find our own ways to Thomas. Then we can head towards him then. We put the crytal within his chest. Nyx: Alright. Terminator: up something I'll take care of the Changlings. Skyla: Wait, are you sure you can?! Terminator: Trust me. Skyla: Okay. now see the whole army of Changlings waiting, then we watch as the Termiantor walking into veiw with a gatling gun in hand. As the music score: Terminator 2 Judgement Day - "Trust Me" starts playing Sargeant Horik: Alright, we've got you surrounded! Terminator: fires changlings are shot down Sargeant Horik: THAT'S A DANG GATLING GUN!!! Terminator: to fire at the Changlings of the Changlings are shoot and killed as some try to escape Terminator: his line of fire as the hail of bullets hit and kill Changlings he runs out of ammo. He drops the gatling gun and then takes out his grenade launcher and fires at the changelings. After he finishes he scans the area and finds all Changlings are terminated, he then turns and leaves. Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes